lovelive_school_idol_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosaka Honoka
Kosaka Honoka (高坂 穂乃果 Kōsaka Honoka) is the main protagonist of Love Live! School Idol Project and is the creator and leader of Muse. She is the current Student Council President and is the center and leader of her idol unit Printemps. Forming μ's Honoka was in shock of seeing that the school was closing down. After checking out UTX High School, She sees A-RISE performing "private wars" and then gets the idea of becoming a School Idol with Kotori & Umi in order to save the school. Umi says that she will not do it, but in the middle of Archery Practice, she starts getting distracted because thoughts of becoming a Idol get into her head. She then agrees to it and so does Kotori. Kotori says that she will design the costumes and Umi will write the lyrics. The next day Honoka hears a red haired girl singing a song while playing the piano, Honoka claps and asks her if she wants to be a School Idol too but the girl angrily refuses the offer. The next day she asks the girl to compose a song for μ's using the lyrics Umi wrote. She refuses and Honoka asks her to just read the lyrics Umi wrote, She gives her the piece of paper with the lyrics and tells her to feel free to watch them practice. The girl then looks at the piece of paper and the next day a CD comes in the mail with the name "μ's" written on it. Honoka pops it in her laptop and Umi, Kotori and Honoka all listen to it. The girl is singing the lyrics Umi wrote and is playing the piano. They all then realize that it is μ's song that she composed for them. Personality Honoka is a very cheerful energetic person who loves being a School Idol. She usually gets tired when practicing with the members of μ's but she still doesn't give up. She also loves Otonokizaka high very much. Quotes *"Getting used to it would be quicker than trying to work around it somehow." *"If someone stops, someone else will pull them along." (Honoka to Kotori and Hanayo) *"As long as we've got the determination, we can do anything!" (Honoka wanting to enter the Love Live) Appearance Honoka has cinnamon-colored, medium-length hair she has a hot-pink bow holding the left side of her hair into a ponytail. She has long, small, slant, eyebrows the same color of her hair above her two blue eyes. Relationships * Sonoda Umi - Umi is one of Honoka's best friends, Honoka met her when playing hide and seek with Kotori and the other students she then saw Umi hiding behind a tree and invited Umi to play with them. * Minami Kotori - Kotori is one of Honoka's best friends, She's known her since childhood. * Yazawa Nico - Honoka is good friends with Nico. * Ayase Eli - They originally got along terribly but after Honoka asked Eli to join μ's, they all became best friends. * Tojo Nozomi - Nozomi always helped the members of μ's before she even joined them. * Nishikino Maki - Honoka always listened to Maki perform on the piano. * Koizumi Hanayo - Hanayo is a good friend of Honoka's and the other members of μ's. * Hoshizora Rin - A good friend. * Kosaka Yukiho - Honoka's sister. Songs Center Songs *Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE *Snow halation *Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu! *Bokura wa Ima no Naka de *Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru *Susume→Tomorrow *START:DASH!! (Three Member Ver.) *No brand girls *START:DASH!! (Nine Member Ver.) *Takaramonozu *Paradise Live *Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki *Donna Toki Mo Zutto *Yume no Tobira *SENTIMENTAL StepS *KiRa-KiRa Sensation! *Happy maker! *Shangri-La Shower *Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi *Super LOVE=Super LIVE! *SUNNY DAY SONG *Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari *Future style *Pure girls project *CheerDay CheerGirl! *Mermaid festa vol.2 ~Passionate~ (along with Hoshizora Rin) Solos *Someday of my life *Ai wa Taiyou Ja Nai? *Mou Hitori Ja Nai yo *Yume Naki Yume wa Yume ja nai *Shiawase Iki no SMILING! *Senkou Resolution Trivia * She hates red and white bean paste, even though her family sells Japanese sweets. Category:Love Live! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Idols Category:Muse Member Category:Printemps Member Category:Second Years